Slendy and me
by tetra67082229
Summary: You set out to find a slender demon you were told about random slenderman x reader fluffy stuff there are random blanks thats were ya put your name


Off she into the forest not knowing what or who she would come to meet. She scattered away from her friends on her camping trip after hearing ghost stories of a tall slender no-faced demon. She went to find him and this girls name was _.

-flaaaaashbaaaaaaaaaack-

"ARE YOU INSANE _!?" Jewel yelled at you because you were off to find Slenderman, An evil demon that you will have to come to face and maybe befriend. You were an odd character most thought you were an oddball or an outcast but you still had true friends.

-END FLASH BACK-

You were scared out of your mind but more afraid of not knowing if he existed. You heard a faint rustling and you turned to see him staring at you with nonexistent eyes.

"So you are real aren't you?" You questioned the tall being and he simply nodded. "Are you going to hurt me or kill me?" The tall man simply shook his head and held his hand out to you. You took it gracefully and started to blush.

"_?!" You heard Jewel in the distance and you turned to Slenderman and said "I will be back tomorrow night okay?" He nodded and you turned to see Jewel.

"You okay?" She asked. "I'm fine let's go home to the campsite." You simply replied like nothing happened even though the events of that night changed you forever.

-THE NEXT NIGHT-

"Slendy? Ya here?" You yelled into the oblivious forest only to turn around and instantly jump by your new friend's sudden appearance.

"Hey you, I promised I would come tonight didn't I?" Slenderman or Slendy as you decided to call him just nodded. "Can't speak Huh?" He shook his head. You tightly hugged him and said "Ah well I`m still your friend and that will not change." Somehow you knew he was surprised even though he didn't have a face.

"Hey is anyone out there?" You heard a voice call and you jumped. What would people think when they knew you were friends with a demon?! Would they kill him or YOU!?

"Slendy you gotta get outa here or they might kill you!" As you were saying this he already disappeared and you just smirked.

"Uh Miss are you okay?" It was a park Ranger. "Oh I`m perfectly fine I just like taking walks in the forest. The ranger shrugged and left. You turned around and just as you suspected Slendy was there. You have barley known him and now you're familiar with his sneaking.

"Hey Slendy I know we didn't get to hang out much but I have to go do some schoolwork, But tomorrows Friday so I can stay up late." Slenderman just nodded and you went home and did you math assignment.

-THE NEXT DAY-

"Hey _!" Jewel shouted at you when you walked to the bus stop. "I can't wait ITS FRIDAY!" You shouted doing your little happy dance. "I know but Mr. Cannady gave us that stupid worksheet to do and I`m sure I bombed. "Oh I`m sure you did great Jewel.

- LAST PERIOD-

"Okay class you did well on your presentations so ADIOS!" shouted as you left her classroom. 'Woo I get to see Slendy today!' You thought but you were interrupted by your pouty friend Jewel.

"I failed!" She cried "I FAILED _!" You rolled your eyes and said goodbye to her as you left the bus to your house.

"_, Honey I`m making your favorite tonight (fav food)! "YAAAAAY!"

-IN THE FOREST THAT NIGHT-

You saved some of your dinner for Slendy and gave it to him.

"Here Slendy It was my left over dinner from tonight I thought you would like it.

'Come on _ you can tell him' you thought tonight you would admit your feelings for the beast and get it over with. If he didn't like you oh well but if he did you would explode from happiness and excitement.

"Hey Slendy I have something to tell you." He paused from eating the food and looked at you. "I lo..." You stuttered out and he looked at you quizzically. You sighed "I said I love….." You mumbled out again but then you looked at him strait in the face and said "I meant to say I love you."

This is all it took he stared at you for what seemed like forever and then he actually kissed you. You were stunned because you didn't even know he had a mouth! You eventually kissed back and there began your life with Slenderman a feared hated creature that you loved.

-EPOLOUGE-

"Yo Slendy I`m home!" You yelled as your husband greeted you. After a year you decided that your friends and family needed to meet him so you took him to the city. Sure he got odd looks from time to time but eventually you found a quite apartment and spent your days there. Your family seemed to like him and Jewel was freaking out because she didn't believe you when you said I`m getting married to Slenderman. Your wedding was secluded in a forest and after a bit you got a job as a (Job). Slendy didn't work for obvious reasons so he looked after the house and your pet (pet) named (Pet name).


End file.
